Blooming Feelings
by Aesudesu
Summary: YukiHaru; Haru complains about being cold and Yuki makes the fish alien some chocolate and its soon followed up by some cuddling that Yuki can't refuse.


_"Yuuuukkkiiii! _Its cold!"

The said red head felt someone jump on his back, causing him to stumble a little on the stairs. He let out an exasperated sigh, it has been cold due to it being winter but the blonde fish alien wasn't used to the cold.

"Please get off me first," Yuki pleaded and the fish alien on his back did what he was told. "There's hot chocolate powder packets in the cupboard," Yuki pointed out as he pointed to the kitchen. Haru tilted his head, "Hot chocolate powder...?"

_'Oh yeah, Haru never has tasted hot chocolate...' _Yuki realized. Haru just stared at Yuki curiously, he had the usual silly smile formed on his lips. "Will Yuki make me some hot chocolate?" he asked eagerly, he was bouncing back and forth on the heels of his bare feet. Yuki quietly agreed as he made his way to the kitchen, he went to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs and some milk. As he got out the hot chocolate powder box from one of the cupboards of the kitchen, he could feel Haru's eyes on him- watching like a little kid.

He pulled out to powder packets from the box and then he put the box in its previous place, he closed the cupboard door silently. After pouring the milk in the two mugs and heating it up in the microwave, Yuki tipped the packet of powder slightly and its contents fell onto the white liquid. He did the same to Haru's cup and stirred both of them with a silver spoon.

"Is that all?" Haru asked, the tone in his voice sounded like he was half disappointed but yet happy. Yuki nodded and he handed the mug to the smaller male (who took it gratefully, staring in amazement at how the powder made the once white milk brown.)

"Be careful, its hot-"

"Ouch!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "I told you," he let a small smile tug on his lips as he watched Haru stick out his tongue and his feminine-like features make an expression of pain.

"Why is it so hot?" Haru whined, still with his tongue out. Yuki blew into his cup before taking a sip, "Because I heated the milk for a while," he answered and Haru copied what his friend did, he blew on the hot chocolate a little too hard though- small droplets of the drink flew. Yuki frowned a little, "Don't do that, you'll spill the drink everywhere," he warned. He walked to the living room, he planned to watch TV but he realized when he sat on the couch that the remote was too far away and he was too lazy to go get it now that he was comfortable on the couch.

Haru followed in suit, he sat next to Yuki and snuggled close to him. He wore a content smile, "Yuki is warm," he commented as the boy next to him had a blush that was the shade of his hair. Yuki felt his heart race, he didn't know why though. Haru had always been so cuddly with him at time but Yuki felt like his heart was going to burst.

Haru drank his hot chocolate happily, he had his eyes closed. Yuki thought about pushing Haru off but a part of him didn't want to do that, he wanted to stay like this forever-

_'Why am I thinking of that? Its not like I have a crush on him...' _Yuki snapped himself back to reality when Haru had moved to put the hot chocolate on the coffee table and return to his original position. Haru closed his violet eyes once again, he rested his head against Yuki's shoulder. Yuki watched him drift to sleep, he thought how Haru looked so peaceful looking with that blissful expression of his and how those plump, slightly chapped but pink lips that were parted-

Once again, Yuki mentally hit himself for thinking that. Okay, so maybe he had a slight infatuation with the small blonde male that formed over these past months but the crush was small (well, Yuki convinced himself that it was a tiny crush)!

Suddenly, he didn't want to drink his hot chocolate anymore. He set it besides Haru cup as well, he let his head tip to the side so it rested on top of Haru's own head. Yuki closed his own eyes too and he slowly fell asleep, snoring quietly as he went off into dream land.

* * *

Minutes later, Keito came down wanting to make some hot chocolate herself but she came to a stop when she saw the two sleeping male's. A gentle smile made its way to her lips, she climbed back upstairs and soon went back down with a blanket in her hands.

"Its cold you two," she said softly and draped the blanket over Yuki and Haru carefully. The two didn't even move from their position. Keito then turned to look at the half empty mugs on the brown table. She took them both and dumped them into the kitchen sink. Keito took one last look at the sleeping males who were comfortably using each other as pillows before she quietly made her way upstairs, telling them sleep well.

* * *

**_A/N: I need to write more for this pairing seeing that I joined for them. Also, Keito is one of my favorite characters in the series because she's so wise and ugh, I would kill to have a grandma like that. I had to include her c: _**

**_Oh, sorry that this isn't the best piece of work that I've done, I've been having an artist and writer block recently because of this project I have to do before I enter school again ;n; _**

**_(I don't own the image, I think the original artist deleted her account because when I click the link for it, it just directs me back to the drawr homepage so... but the name of the account was simekirikowai.)  
_**


End file.
